This invention relates to a bucket and, more particularly, to an improved bucket/container designed for one-handed transport and manipulation.
The common bucket is well known in the art for transporting materials, particularly fluids, between locations. One problem with past buckets is that the dispensation of the materials therefrom is awkward and in some cases difficult particularly if the user cannot use both hands for manipulation of the bucket at the dispensation site.
In response thereto I have invented an improved container, which can take the form of a bucket or other vessel, having first and second handle assemblies thereon. Each handle assembly is pivotally mounted to opposed sides of the bucket, the handles presenting spaced-apart central grips. The pivot mounting points of each handle assembly are spaced apart in relative vertical and horizontal displacements. For transport of the bucket the grip of the second handle assembly is grasped. For pouring the contents from the bucket both first and second grips are grasped and urged one towards the other. Upon such grip movement the bucket is pivoted around the pivotal mounting points of the handle assemblies such as to move the bucket between a first transport position and a second position for dispensing the material contents therefrom. Accordingly, only one hand need be used for transport and manipulation of the bucket. The handle design is adaptable for use with various vessels, containers and the like.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a container designed for one-handed transport and dispensation of contents therefrom.
A still further object of this invention is to provide container, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for use in various forms, including buckets, paint material containers, vessels and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, presenting first and second handle assemblies, each assembly having spaced-apart pivot points mounted on the opposed sides of the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, wherein the first and second handle assemblies present central grips displaced one from the other in a container transport position.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, having structure coupling the grips of the handles in back and forth movement therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, the first and second grips being urged one towards the other so as to pivot the bucket from a first transport position towards a second position for dispensing the contents therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide handle assemblies, as aforesaid, which are adaptable for use with various containers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a preferred embodiment of this invention.